Digital Monster Island
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: TDI-Digimon Style! Who will win it all? Henry? Takato? Rika? or someone else? find out here! and who's the kid with a BlackAgumon? ON HAITUS.
1. The Challange Begins! Lets Go!

Show-host dude: Yo! Name's Geo Nagoya. And Welcome to the most unusual Reality show ever! OK, Here's the scoop. A while ago, we were exploring the computer and stumbled on another world, made entirely of Data. Leaping at the opportunity, we made this show. we found 9 random 16-or-below kids and promised them that if they win or survive long enough, they'll be awarded with fame and fortune, which they'll most likely blow in a week... or maybe less. These kids will be partnered with a digital monster, or Digimon for short. With that partner, they'll face 10 challenges, each active the day after another. Every-time, a challenge is deactivated, the person that had the most humiliating failure will be stripped of his or her partner, and sent home. FOREVER. and there will be times where everyone had failed. But that will mean the person sent home is completely random. I should really save time for the guys to arrive.

A boat appears. a 16-year-old boy walks out. He has around his neck, a pair of goggles. he is wearing a blue t-shirt, gray jeans with the Digital Hazard on the left knee, and green sneakers. His eyes and hair are brown.

Geo: This is Takato Matsuki! Yo, TM, Sup?

Takato: I'd rather just be called Takato. Got it?

Geo: I got it.

another boat appears. another boy with ski goggles above his eyes. He is wearing a orange jacket over a blue shirt and black long pants. His hair matches Takato's, but his eyes are orange-ish.

Geo: Tyrone Hikara, pleased to meet you.

Tyrone: thanks. saw you on that american singing show. American something... forget it.

Geo: I know. If it wasn't for Simon, I'd rock that show. Curse you, Simon, Curse you!!

Tyrone: 0o ... okay. so, this is the place, huh?

Geo: (Yells Every Curse Word in the english language)

Tyrone: Looked a lot different on the Application form.

Another boat appears. a girl with strawberry-red hair, violet eyes, a white shirt w/ a heart on it, and jeans. Her name: Rika Nonaka.

Geo: Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen. Welcome!

Rika: hey.

Rika walks past. a young girl, ten years old, and a 16-year-old, blue haired guy appeared.

Geo: Henry Wong, welcome. and I don't remember inviting this gal.

Henry: Her name is Susie. She's my sister. You get one, you get them both.

Susie: Hey!

Geo: OK then.

They walk off.

Geo turns around to see the crowd. Five people. Then, he hears something, like a creepy sigh. He turns around to see a boy with black hair, dark blue eyes, a white neckerchief, a blue shirt, jeans, a red headband, and boxing gloves.

Geo: Derek Aogaru, Greetings.

Derek: ...This is it?

Geo nods.

Derek: hm.

Derek joins the rest of them. another boat came with a blonde chick with pigtails, a green shirt with pink sleeves, a matching skirt, and brown cowboy boots. Derek and Tyrone were drooling in her presence.

Geo: Lisa Rikaru. Not too shabby.

Lisa: Hi. You kinda look familiar.

Geo: Geo Nagoya. The host of the show.

Lisa: Oh. Silly me.

Lisa joins the others.

Tyrone: Yo! Name's Tyrone!

Lisa: Hey. Meet y'all by the campfire!

Tyrone: See ya there. (to himself) Stupid me. Yo?! Come ON!!

Another boat shows up. A boy with black hair, green eyes, black shirt, black pants, and a Naruto headband with a skull on it stepped out.

Geo: Kevin Zarev. Welcome!

Kevin: I signed up... for a hotel... and wind up near a forest.

Geo: ...yeah. don't even think about running away. You'll break the contract.

Kevin rips the contract up.

Geo: I figured that would happen. Which is why I made tons of copies.

Kevin: So... this place near a forest?

Geo nods.

Kevin: Later.

Kevin runs to the trees. Another boat appears with a boy that pretty much everyone knows...

Geo: Ryo Akiyama.

Lisa: AHHHH!!

Geo: Welcome. Just so you know, we picked you because you were the Digimon King once, in the Digimon Grand Prix.

Ryo: I can deal with that.

Geo: And so, The competition will begin.

Ryo: So, what is the name of the competition, anyway.

Geo: This is DMI, AKA

DIGITAL

MONSTER

ISLAND!

Rika: Wasn't expecting this.


	2. Jump of Faith! Ocean Hunter Sharkmon

Geo: So, you're surprised by this. Don't worry.

Tyrone: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!

Tyrone runs around like a complete and total nut-job.

Geo: As I was saying, you'll each be assigned a Digimon partner. With that partner, they'll face 10 challenges, each active the day after another. Everytime a challenge is deactivated, the person that had the most humiliating failure will be stripped of his or her partner, and sent home. and they can't come back. EVER. And there will be times where everyone had failed. But that will mean the person sent home is completely random.

Tyrone: We are NOT going to die!!

Three hours later. These are the Digimon Assigned:

Takato - Guilmon

Rika - Renamon

Henry - Terriermon

Tyrone - Agumon (Data Squad variant)

Derek - Gaomon

Lisa - Lalamon

Susie - Lopmon

Ryo - Monodramon

Kevin - Falcomon (Ninja type)

Geo: OK, Now go out and explore that big hill. and you MIGHT need swimsuits.

Tyrone: Why?

Geo: Trust me.

A few minutes later,

The Competitors in their swimsuits stand atop a huge hill.

Geo: You now stand at most 30 feet above sea level. Below, there are two areas. the larger one contains a Digimon that you might not recognize. The smaller one is, and yes, I'm pretty sure, Monster-free. Identimon, if you please.

Identimon, a rookie cyborg digimon activates a Hologram of a shark-like digimon with the fins replaced with blades.

Identimon: Sharkmon. A champion level Deadly Fish Digimon. Attacks: Shark Slasher, Mega Bite.

Tyrone: Wow. Did you test the stunt with an intern.

Geo Flashbacks to:

Geo and the Cook stand on the same hill.

Geo: We need to test the stunts first.

Cook: I'm NOT an Intern!

Geo: I know that. But the Interns are trying to subdue a Kuwagamon.

Cook: I want a raise for this.

The Cook jumped. He hit water.

Cook: Whoo! I made it! heh heh heh... SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED PAST MY FOOT! ARGH!!

The Cook Hightailed it out of there.

End Flashback.

Geo: YEP!

Tyrone: Okay. Who's First?

Agumon: Boss... Everyone's pointing at you.

Tyrone looks around. Agumon was right.

Tyrone: um... no WAY. I vote Rika.

Rika grabs Tyrone and throws him off the cliff. Agumon jumps after him. Tyrone hits the safe zone. Rika jumps, with Renamon following. Derek and Gaomon follow them, Susie and Lopmon follow THEM. Everyone jumps into the safe zone, minus Lisa, who, due to being hot, are safe anyway, and it ends with Ryo and Monodramon.

Geo: ALRIGHT! THE CHALLENGE WILL BE OVER APON THE JUMPING OF RYO! AND THEN THE JUDGEMENT WILL BEGIN! No pressure, dude.

Ryo Jumps. He hits the safe zone.

Geo: RYO MAKES IT! See you in five hours, guys.

Five Hours Later...

Geo walks up to the group.

Geo: Guys, at most locations, Medals represent a reward. Here, The reward is life. Each of you will recieve a medal... except one. The one that does not receive a medal will be stripped of their partner and sent home. and they can't come back. EVER.

Everyone except Susie recieves a medal.

Susie: I can't leave Lopmon after one day!

Geo: ... Perhaps I can change the rules a bit. Instead of being stripped of their partner, the losers keep their digimon.

Producer (OS): but... All right, fine.

Susie: YAY!!

Geo: Okay, so I bent a rule. But I still get paid. BONUS!! See you later on...

DIGITAL

MONSTER

ISLAND!


	3. Mystery Forest! The Might of GeoGreymon

Tyrone wakes up by sunrise. He notices a cameraman, which we will name Bob, by his bed.

Tyrone: Get that Camera out of here. Agumon?

Agumon: My Pleasure.

Agumon attacks Bob.

Bob: UNCLE! UNCLE!

Tyrone: STAY OUT!

Bob: OKAY, I'M GOING!

Later...

Tyrone and the others head to the mess hall. Bob follows them.

They enter and find no cook, no Geo, nothing. except Bob.

Tyrone: Will You QUIT IT with that STINKIN' CAMERA?!

Bob: I don't follow You guys, I don't get paid.

Tyrone: I'll be in the woods if you need me. Bob, You can follow them.

Tyrone and Agumon go into the woods. Bob follows, despite their suggestion.

Tyrone: Hey, Agumon, is there anything dangerous in these woods?

Agumon: Oh, A couple Kuwagamon, a pack of Garurumon and Gururumon, a Golemon, and a Trio of Greymon.

Tyrone: So, anything worth fighting?

Agumon: Nope.

Tyrone: Hm...

Suddenly, A ShadowGarurumon crashes through the trees.

Tyrone: Looks like Trouble. Ready Agumon?

Agumon: Ready, Boss.

Tyrone grabs a card and strikes it through his Orange/Red D-Power Digivice.

Tyrone: DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!

Agumon: Agumon Digivolve To...

Agumon grew about ten times larger. His body changed from a bright yellow color to a dark orange. The belts on his wrists tightened and the claws on his hands and feet grew razor-sharp. His stubby tail grew into a large whip-like tail, and a sharp spike grew on both of his shoulders. Blue stripes decorated his back, neck, legs, and tail. The top of his head hardened and became like a brown helmet. This helmet had three horns, one in front of his nose, one behind his right eye, and one behind his left eye. Red stripes decorated the helmet and it had many spikes on the sides. He became...

Agumon: GEOGREYMON! GRAR!!

ShadowGarurumon runs toward this new foe. He spins at a high speed.

ShadowGarurumon: Severing Spin!!

GeoGreymon steps aside, And ShadowGarurumon hits a huge rock. GeoGreymon's helmet starts glowing. He breathes out a huge fireball.

GeoGreymon: NOVA BURST!!

ShadowGarurumon is hit and is destroyed. GeoGreymon loads the data and reverts to Agumon. Bob hears something, and notices a man in a black trenchcoat. Beside him, a BlackAgumon seems ready to kill. The duo runs away, as if they know that they've been spotted.

When Tyrone gets back to the campsite, late at night, a couple of people seem to be sleeping on the ground.

Tyrone: Something tells me there's more then one thing up.

Derek: The sleeping quarters are surrounded by a bunch of Dobermon, and Rika made a bet that the last guy to fall asleep will not be voted off.

Tyrone: Who's still standing?

Derek: Lisa, Rika, Kevin, You, and Me.

Ryo walks past in a sleepy matter.

Tyrone: Apparently, Ryo sleepwalks.

Derek: ...

Tyrone: Derek?

Tyrone turns to find that Rika, Kevin, and Derek fell asleep, along with their digimon. Then, Lisa falls, leaving Tyrone the last man standing

Geo walks up.

Geo: What'd I miss?

Tyrone: EVERYTHING!! Rika's Stay-Awake Bet, The Dobermon surrounding the Sleeping Cabin, Ugh...

Tyrone falls asleep.

Geo: Wow. Stupid Clock. didn't have it set properly. Yo, Bob, can I see the camera?

Bob: For the last time, it's ROB!

After Everyone woke up...

Geo: The one voted off is... Surprisingly... Rika.

Rika: Oh Well. come on, Renamon.

After the two walk to the dock...

Geo: Well, the bet wasn't the challange. but it was better, and I got a certain weight off my back. We've seen the first Digivolution on this Island, and found an unknown presence. and I got paid to sleep overtime. BONUS! See you later on...

DIGITAL

MONSTER

ISLAND!


	4. Face Your Fear! Howl, Gaogamon

Geo is watching a shooting star.

Geo: Shear beauty.

Something Behind Geo: Everything was like that once, till YOU stepped in.

Geo turns Around, and sees a Sorcermon.

Sorcermon: I'm giving you till morning for you to leave this island or everyone on it will experience their worst fears, and darkest nightmares.

Geo: You're Kidding, right?

Sorcermon: I am not. Farewell.

Sorcermon dissapears.

Geo: Creepy.

That Morning...

Tyrone wakes up... and finds a Snake-like Digimon on his bed.

Tyrone: ARGH!! SNAKE!!

Tyrone runs off. Agumon sees the snake.

Agumon: Serpenmon. In-training, virus. up to our old tricks, I see.

Serpenmon: Hey, I'm being rewarded to do this.

Agumon: sigh PEPPER BREATH!

Serpenmon is deleted.

Agumon: OK boss, It's dead.

Lisa wakes up to find a KoDokugumon on her bed.

Lisa: Spider! EEKKK!!

She runs out and KoDokugumon follows.

Derek wakes up to find a Mimemon (Champion Level, Virus, Copies enemy's every movement) and Freaks out.

Kevin wake up to find himself surrounded by Monmon.

Kevin: Oh No.

Takato wakes up to see a bunch of Ninjamon.

Henry wakes up and finds himself in a glass container, being buried alive.

Ryo woke up to find a wig in place of his alarm clock.

Ryo: WIG!! ARGH!!

Ryo runs out. Agumon notices the wig and puts it on.

Agumon: I look good in blonde hair.

He looks into the camera.

Agumon: (in a Donald Trump accent) You're Fired!

Later, The Guys met in the Mess hall.

Tyrone: Okay, so everyone met their worst fear in some shape or form.

Everyone else: Yep.

Agumon: You're Fired!

Tyrone: Agumon, Take that thing off. You don't know where it's been.

Agumon take it off.

Ryo: I vote Tyrone goes against them.

Lisa: I vote for Ryo to go out there.

Takato: Anybody see Henry or Derek?

Derek Runs in.

Derek: If you see a mime-like being, tell him that I'm not here.

Tyrone: Like the one behind you?

Mimemon: (pretends to be shimmying a wall)

Derek: There's no wall there! Stop that nonsense!

Mimemon: (Imitates him)

Tyrone: Must be the ol' mirror gag. I hate mimes.

Derek: I can't take it anymore!! DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!

Gaomon: Gaomon Digivolve to...

His claws puncture the boxing gloves on his hands. His headband loosens and falls to his neck. His mane grows bigger then normal. His tail curls into a circle. his teeth sharpen and lengthen. He fell into a more beastly appearance. He became...

Gaomon: GAOGAMON! AWOOOOooooo!

Mimemon notice his new problem.

Gaogamon: SPIRAL BLOW!!

a Tornado shot out of his mouth. it Hit and destroyed Mimemon.

Derek: Mimemon status: Existent... NOT!

Gaogamon runs out the door, attacking every Digimon in sight, digging Henry up, and chasing Agumon to get the wig away from him.

Derek: By the way, I wonder what Geo's worst fear is...

Geo runs past, followed by a cloud, letting all HAIL break loose (Get it?). Tyrone notices Sorcermon.

Tyrone: Didn't I take care of you Yesterday?

Sorcermon: Well, no. consider all you went through payback.

Tyrone: oh... Can you make that cloud go lower?

Sorcermon: Sure. why not?

Geo: (Off Screen) OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!

Tyrone: Aw Sweet!

an hour later...

Everyone except Henry gets a medal.

Henry: fine. Let's go, Terriermon.

Terriermon: Good Idea.

Geo: Well, It's been fun! See you Later on...

DIGITAL

MONSTER

ISLAND!


	5. Paintball hunter: Rise of the Ultimates!

Tyrone: So... What's up This time?

Geo: Paintball.

Agumon and Tyrone: SWEET...

Agumon: What's Paintball?

Geo hits him with a paintball.

Agumon: WHY YOU LITTLE...

He grabs a pair of orange protection glasses and a Paintball gun.

Agumon: By the way, Where's everyone else?

Cricket Chirp

Tyrone: Yeah, and what is that BEEPBEEP Noise?!

Cricket: Sorry.

Tyrone: that cricket talked!

Agumon and Tyrone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Cut to Derek and Gaomon. Both are wearing paintball uniforms.

Derek: Where's everyone else?

Gaomon: I got the scent of the kid with that red reptile.

Derek: I see them! well, that's odd. He seems to be just standing there.

Gaomon fires some paintballs. Takato dodges and fires his own. they hit Gaomon.

Derek: good thing they won't instant replay that.

We have an Instant Replay of that moment.

Geo VO: Forward, Rewind, Forward, Rewind, PAUSE! Ha ha!

Gaomon: That. Is. It! GAME ON!!

Derek: Fine. DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

Takato: WHAT?!

Gaomon: Gaomon Digivolve To... MACHGAOGAMON!

Cut to:

Agumon and Tyrone: -HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Gasp) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Geo: I think I'm deaf. no wait. I'm fine.

Cut to:

Takato and Guilmon have been knocked out. Gaomon is panting.

Derek: whoa. Didn't know you had it in you.

A few hours of recovery later...

Gaomon and Derek seem ready.

Gaomon: Well, I let myself go a little... What's that sound.

Three paintballs soar at them. they dodge and run to the top of the hill. Their pursuer reveals himself: Kevin and Peckmon.

Kevin: I have you now. FALL!!

His paintball gun has run out of Ammo. MachGaogamon throws them off the cliff.

Cut to:

GeoGreymon is trying to fight off a Greymon. He finishes him off with Nova Burst.

GeoGreymon: That was Easy.

Suddenly,

Geo (From Speakers): Attention Dudes, Dudette, and Digidudes, I have recieved Word that a rouge is in the forest. Effective immediately, all challenges are put on hold. Immediately means NOW!

Agumon: Aw man.

suddenly a rustle.

Agumon: Looks like we are not alone.

Voice: You're right.

Tyrone: Who's there?

another voice: I doubt you'll recognize me. I have to tell you. This competition will not last till its scheduled end.

Tyrone: All right, Whatcha do?

Voice: Nothing. Yet.

Agumon: You do realize that you don't have to do whatever you're doing, right?

Voice: Gimme a reason why not.

Agumon: What will the other rouges think?

another voice: I'M NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THEM!!

A SkullGreymon burst out of the forest. it looks angry.

Cut to:

Geo: Oh man. That has GOTTA hurt! now, this is to be continued, on...

DIGITAL

MONSTER

ISLAND!


End file.
